1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brush board assemblies for dynamoelectric machines. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved arrangement for mounting brushes on a supporting board and biasing said brushes in a radial direction into engagment with the commutator of a dynamoelectric machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brushes of a dynamoelectric machine are generally slidably contained within brush holders and biased radially by springs into engagement with a commutator. It has been a common practice to mount the brushes, the brush holders and springs on a board to provide an assembly securable as a unit in the machine. An example of such an assembly may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,205 of Herbert E. Winkelmann for "Brush and Spring Holder Assembly" issued June 12, 1973. Such assemblies have been expensive to produce by reason of the nature of the parts employed in their construction, the manner in which the parts were assembled, and the manner in which electrical connections were made on the structure.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a low cost brush board assembly not requiring the use of brush containers or electrical leads extending to brushes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a low cost brush board assembly as described having printed circuitry thereon which connects with electrically conductive brush biasing springs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.